Blue and Green Makes Teal
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: [COMPLETE] Written for aomidoweek on tumblr. Main pairing is Aomine Daiki/Midorima Shintarou. DAY 7: DREAMS. Aomine is a child in a man's body, Midorima just wants to finish his book, and there's kissing involved.
1. For the First Time

**A/N: HAPPY AOMIDO WEEK! AoMido fanfics are so scarce in the fandom and I am so excited that we get an entire week to show some love to this pairing. The theme for today is first times and my mind immediately jumped into sex, but since I have absolutely no idea how to write that it's gonna be implied. So let's jump right in!**

DAY 1: FIRST TIMES

The moment Midorima steps outside his house, he is immediately tackled by a mass of energy and black fabric in the form of Takao Kazunari.

Takao is standing on his toes, pulling at the collar of Midorima's uniform. He pokes his skin repeatedly as if by doing so he will get the desired reaction. Midorima ignores the urge to push him off (somebody still has to drive him to school after all) and stays still, waiting for Takao to finish prodding him. Once Takao doesn't find whatever he's looking for, he steps away from Midorima, crosses his arms and looks at him from head to toe.

"What are you doing, Takao?" Midorima asks, exasperation in his tone.

"I wanted to see what a hickey from Aomine looks like."

Midorima sputters, blushes pink. He quickly covers Takao's mouth with his hand and looks around as if somebody was listening in before saying in a low voice," What are you talking about nano dayo?"

This time it's Takao who sighs in exasperation," I'm talking about how you and Aomine did the frickle-frackle last night and he didn't left any marks to prove it. Maybe he left it somewhere else..."

"Don't even-!" Midorima slapped Takao's hand away before he could reach for his gakuran.

Takao holds his hand and pouts at him, face twisted into mock hurt. "Ow Shin-chan. That really hurt. You know, I thought getting laid would get that stick out of your ass-"

"Stop using such vulgar terms!" Midorima scolds.

"-but it looks like you're still same old, boring, tsundere Shin-chan." Takao shakes his head in disappoint before skipping away to the rickshaw, leaving Midorima to stare after him in confusion before following him.

"For the record, we did not have sex last night," Midorima says in the locker room while they prepare for morning practice.

"Sure you didn't," Takao says sarcastically as he pops his uniform buttons open. "I suppose you just cuddled on the couch and had a make-out session while _Titanic_ played on the TV."

Midorima scoffs. "First of all, we did not cuddle. Second of all, as if Aomine could actually sit through _Titanic_."

"So you didn't do _anything_ last night? At all?"

"We just...talked. That's all, Takao."

"Uh-huh." Takao pulls off his shirt. "You're a really bad liar, Shin-chan."

Midorima chooses to ignore him this time. He's already put up with too much of Takao's whims for today. However, as he removes his shirt he could feel someone's eyes burning holes at his back. He turns his head and sees Miyaji-senpai who'd just entered the locker room.

"Not even scratch marks? Come on Midorima. Give us something to work with here," Miyaji says as he opens his locker. "I thought for sure Aomine would mark you the first chance he gets. Unless..."

Midorima is sure he'd regret asking but he does so anyway," Unless what?"

Takao must have realized the answer because he suddenly grins and slaps Midorima's back which startle tue shooter. "Way to go Shin-chan. I didn't know you had it in you."

"What?" he asks, confused.

"What's going in here?" Captain Ootsubo joins the conversation, along with Kimura who trails behind him.

"We were discussing Shin-chan's sex life."

"Takao!"

"And?" Ootsubo asks.

"Midorima didn't have any hickey or scratch marks, which means," Miyaji pauses for dramatic effect and makes sure everyone's eyes is on him," Midorima totally topped Aomine!"

Midorima blushes because _what the actual fuck? How did it escalate to this?_

And to his surprise, Ootsubo just nods along with it as if it's perfectly normal for them to be having this sort of conversation.

Kimura gives a smirk of triumph and slaps Midorima's back. (Seriously, why is he always the target for this?) "Alright Midorima! Now Miyaji owes me 5000 yen!"

"I'll hand it to you after practice." Miyaji glares at Midorima. "Thanks freshman. You just made me lose my money. I actually thought you were the bottom."

"You made a bet about me?!"

Ootsubo comes over and places a hand on Midorima's shoulder. "Just don't overdo it, okay? I don't want to bench our ace just because his boyfriend made him limp."

"Aomine is not my boyfriend!"

Takao suddenly smirks and Midorima knows from that expression alone that he is about to be utterly screwed. "Really? If he's not your boyfriend and you didn't have sex with him, then what is that in your gym bag Midorima Shintarou?"

Everyone's eyes look down to Midorima's opened gym bag, revealing his lucky item, a miniature model of the Eiffel Tower, his shoes, tape for his fingers, a towel, a water bottle and...something black and red.

Aomine's jersey.

Takao snickers at Midorima's blushing face while Miyaji and Kimura does their best to muffle their laughter. Ootsubo can only sigh and say," You're lucky it's just practice. Just imagine wearing that to a match."

The mental image that brought on causes the team to burst into a new fit of laughter. Through it all Midorima can only clutch the fabric in his hands as he mentally wishes all the bad luck to go to Aomine.

Somewhere on Tōō's rooftop, Aomine sneezes.


	2. All Night Long

**Title: All Night Long (Or Until I Get Kicked Out)**

 **Summary: Midorima puts his everything into studying to the point of staying up late in his college's library, but sometimes he puts _too_ much of his everything. **

**A/N: Hi guys~! It's Day 2 of AoMido week and so far this is my favorite one to write. So I hope you guys enjoy it~**

 **On an irrelevant note, did you guys know that there's actually a thing called writer's cramps? You probably do, but I just thought it's worth saying.**

DAY 2: OLD HABITS

College is not like high school. The schedules are tighter, the workloads are heavier and the urge to pull out one's hair and down a gallon of coffee in one go is more powerful than ever.

But it's an easy feat for one Midorima Shintarou. He'd been pulling all-nighters ever since he was in middle school. Studying came as naturally to him as winning did to Akashi.

Which is why here he is on a Thursday night in his college's library poring over color coded notes for his test tomorrow. Fortunately for him their college understood the pressure of finals and had their library open 24/7 in order for the students to study to their heart's-or rather, _brain's_ -content.

The clock says 8pm in glowing, red digits. Midorima feels his neck stiffening for being bent for too long and he stops for a moment to stretch out his sore limbs. He looks around and sees other students in the same position as him-bent over piles of notes and books, studying intensely for an upcoming test or presentation.

Midorima pushes up his glasses to his head and wipes his eyes. He closes them for a moment, willing away the tiredness that threatens to keep them close before pushing his glasses back down and losing himself once more in medical terms and body diagrams.

Midorima doesn't know how long he's been studying. His thermos of coffee grows colder with every minute and soon it is empty. The clock's digits change, the sun lowers completely down in the horizon and the next thing he knows it is 12am and completely dark outside. He takes another look around the library. Some of the other students have fallen asleep on top of their notes, while others have curled up on the soft carpet, put on their jackets as makeshift blankets and snoozed away. The only ones awake are Midorima, the assigned night librarian and a couple of other students near the computers.

Midorima closes his eyes again. His head is pounding and his left hand is stiff from writing so much. When he opens them again his notes start swimming together in a sea of blue, black and white. He gives a small groan as the pounding in his head increases tenfold. His head feels like a jar, constantly being filled with information about biochemistry, anatomy, psychiatry, etc., everything he needed to learn to be a doctor, until it's brimming with oodles and oodles of medical data. And now, that jar of data is pounding against his skull, trying to escape the tight confines of his head.

Midorima knows he's reached his limit for tonight. He didn't learn as much as he wanted to and for certain his performance in tomorrow's test will be less than perfect, but it doesn't matter to him for the moment. All he wants to do right now is sleep.

So, on a pile of notes and books and flashcards, he falls asleep.

Midorima wakes up minutes later to the sound of a car door slamming. He panics at first until he realizes he's just in a cab and that Aomine is right next to him.

On his early days as a medical student he usually went home to his apartment at around 2am. Now, almost a year later, Aomine is the one who picks him up. Sometimes they walk home, admiring the picture of Tokyo's bright lights during the night, and sometimes when Midorima is really tired Aomine will call a cab to take them home. Just like what they're doing right now. He doesn't really know when Aomine started to instill himself in his schedule, but Midorima discovered along the way that he doesn't really mind the change.

He leans his head against Aomine's shoulder and holds his hand as he closes his eyes. He feels Aomine's hand squeeze his while the other softly combs through his hair, relaxing him into sleep.

Midorima dozes for most of the trip, waking up when Aomine shakes his shoulder. They pay the driver, get out the cab and enter their apartment building. Halfway up the stairs to their floor Midorima starts swaying and he almost stumbles if it weren't for Aomine who immediately goes to his side.

"I got you," he says. One arm goes around his waist and the other on his shoulder. Aomine half-drags, half-carries him up the rest of the stairs, into their apartment and in their bedroom.

Midorima sinks to the sheets and gives a sigh at the softness against his back. There's someone rustling at the foot of the bed and he feels his shoes and socks being removed. Warm hands touch his neck and back as Aomine tries to pull off Midorima's jacket. He opens his eyes halfway to look at Aomine, feeling a rush of fondness wash over him.

Aomine looks down, smiles tenderly at him and plants a kiss on his eyelids. He climbs into bed alongside him and adjusts their position so that Midorima's back is against his chest, his arms around his waist and their legs interlock. Aomine breathes into his neck and somehow that calms the tense muscles he got from sitting in the same position for too long.

Aomine nuzzles at his nape and whispers," Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Midorima lets all the fatigue and the his jar of data escape him until all he could feel was the warmth of his boyfriend against him.

College is hard and as much as he hates to admit it Midorima doesn't see the appeal of all-nighters as he used to, but as long as he has Aomine who'll go get him in the middle of the night and who'll help him prepare for his test in the morning then, Midorima thinks, it is all worth it.


	3. Double Dates Are Fun

**bTitle: Double Dates Are Fun (Unless You're Aomine)**

 **Summary: Instead of a lunch date with Midorima, Aomine finds himself cramped in a booth, sitting across his best friend and his boyfriend's best friend.**

 **A/N: Nothing much to say guys, just enjoy~ ;)**

DAY 3: DATES

"Oh Dai-chan~"

Aomine freezes. Nothing good ever comes when Momoi uses that overly sweet voice. He turns around and sure enough Momoi is smiling at him from the doorway that leads to the rooftop. Her eyes are sparkling with mischief and she has a Cheshire grin on her face. Aomine backs away until his back presses against the roof's chain-link fence. Momoi smiles in amusement at the genuinely scared look on his face.

"Why do you look so worried Dai-chan?" Momoi presses her palms together and uses her most innocent halo-over-head look at him. "I just want to know what your plans are this weekend."

Aomine raises an eyebrow. The question seems harmless enough, but he's known Momoi for years. Every time she appears innocent she's actually planning something, and usually it's Aomine who is her target.

"Why should I tell you?" he asks, wary. He looks around for any means of escape. Momoi is blocking the only doorway and jumping off the roof is not an option.

"Because~"she drawls, using the puppy-dog eyes trick Kuroko always uses against them whenever he's out of money for vanilla milkshakes.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. Just stop looking at me like that." Momoi smiles victoriously at him and waits for his answer. Aomine mumbles something under his breath.

"Sorry, I can't hear you."

"I'm going on a lunch date with Midorima, okay?!" Aomine blushes as he looks away. Momoi giggles at him.

"Aw~ You're so cute when you're blushing."

"Am not!" Momoi's statement only made him blush darker. "Anyway, why did you want to know?"

Momoi looks up at him and Aomine knows he's already screwed at the smirk she is giving him. She may have gotten the puppy-dog eyes from Kuroko, but the devious smirk she has on right now can have only come from Akashi.

"Let's have a double date!"

"...and that's what happened," Aomine finishes his story. They're on their way to Maji Burger for their 'double-date.'

"So basically, Momoi asked you for a double-date and you said yes?" Midorima clarifies.

"Pretty much. Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? I think it's going to entertaining. Based on your story I think Momoi has something planned for you."

"Ha! I knew it! I knew she had something up her sleeve!" Aomine runs his hands through his hair in frustation. He groans. "Is there any chance you want to take our date somewhere else?"

Midorima gives him a reprimanding look and lightly bops his head, earning a yelp from Aomine. "You already accepted the invite. It would be rude if we don't show up. Besides...," he gives him an amused look,"...just imagine what Momoi would do to you if you skip this one out. From what I heard she knows where your porn stash is and she won't hesitate to burn it."

"Shit."

They arrive at Maji Burger ten minutes early at Midorima's insistence. The weekend lunch rush is heavy so Aomine grabs Midorima's arm and drags him to an empty table at the corner. He slides in the booth, Midorima right next to him. Beneath the table, their hands find each other, palms pressed and fingers interlocked on Midorima's knee. Aomine squeezes his hand and smiles at him. Midorima turns towards the windows, avoiding that fond gaze Aomine's been giving him ever since they first started seeing each other. He's still not entirely sure how this 'relationship' thing works and he still doesn't know how to act around Aomine. He settles for squeezing his hand back.

And Aomine knows this, he knows that when it comes to feelings, Midorima has a hard time expressing himself so he doesn't push it. He asks first before doing anything, he's careful with what they do in public, and little by little Midorima slowly opens up to him. It might be a while before he starts feeling comfortable around him, but Aomine is willing to wait.

"Hey, who do you think Satsuki's date is?"

Midorima looks away from the window and beneath the table where their hands are linked. "Taurus is in 2nd place today. Their lucky item is a green shirt and their lucky person is a Scorpio. You wouldn't happen to know any Scorpios, do you?"

"How should I? Heck, I don't even know my own zodiac."

"August 31. Virgo. You're in last place today. Your lucky item is a miniature model of The Statue of Liberty and your lucky person is-" Midorima stops, then goes back to looking outside the window.

"Oi, oi, you didn't finish. Who's my lucky person?"

Midorima pushes up his glasses and avoids Aomine's eyes as he says," A Cancer. Your lucky person for today is a Cancer."

Aomine takes a few seconds to process the information before he breaking into a wide grin. "So that means you're my lucky person today."

"That is correct."

"I'm disappointed."

"W-what?" Midorima tries to hide the hurt he feels from Aomine's flippant remark.

"Why only today? I want you to be my lucky person everyday." Aomine smirks on the outside, but on the inside he was panicking because- _dammit! That line just now was so cheesy!_

By now both him and Midorima are rosy-cheeked and their palms are sweaty against each other but they don't pull away.

Thankfully, they're saved from the awkward atmosphere by the arrival of Momoi and her date.

"Dai-chan~ Midorin~" She skips over to them, one hand pulling on a black-haired male who is wearing a green shirt which reminds Aomine of Midorima's earlier forecast about Taurus' lucky item. He recognizes Momoi's date from somewhere, but he can't remember where.

However, Midorima recognizes him immediately.

"Takao?!"

"Yo Shin-chan~" Aomine feels a small pang of jealousy at the nickname he uttered. That jealousy soon disappears when 'Takao's' sharp, blue eyes land on him. He feels like he is being scrutinized by the shorter male and he stares back defiantly. Takao smirks at him, but doesn't say anything.

"What are you doing here, Takao?" Midorima asks, frowning at his teammate.

"I was sooooo bored. Training doesn't start 'til next week so when Momoi-san kindly suggested a double-date, I couldn't resist." Takao pouts. "You've been spending a lot of time with your boyfriend, Shin-chan. You haven't forgotten about me, have you?"

"And what if I have?"

"So mean, Shin-chan!" he says, wiping non-existent tears.

 _'Heh. This guy would get along with Kise,'_ Aomine thinks.

"Midorin, let's go order our food. The line's pretty long so you boys better behave while we're gone."

"Wait! Momoi!" It's too late. Aomine feels Midorima's hand pulled away from his and he resists the urge to pull the green-haired back against him. Momoi clutches tightly onto Midorima's arm, giving him no choice but to follow her to the counter.

"Oi, Hawkeye!"

Takao raises an eyebrow at him, a small grin on his face. "Yes, Aomine-san?"

Aomine narrows his eyes at him. He doesn't trust this 'Takao' person for a second and okay, maybe part of the mistrust comes from his jealousy that he goes to the same school as Midorima and calls him 'Shin-chan' while Aomine is all the way on the other side of Tokyo amd still calls him by his last name. Based on his own experience with Akashi and Imayoshi, point guards are sneaky and often unpredictable. There's no telling what they'd do next.

"Break Shin-chan's heart and I will break your face."

Oh...kay. _That_ Aomine did not expect. At first he thinks Takao is kidding until he sees the fiercely protective look on the point guard's face. The look kinda reminds him of himself. It's the same look Aomine had when he confronted Haizaki during the Winter Cup and the one he always wears whenever he sees Momoi with guys. The instinct to protect your friend, whether from basketball delinquents or from heartbreak, is one of the sure signs of a tight friendship.

The old Aomine might have simply brushed him off, but this version of Aomine, especially one that is dating Midorima Shintarou, has grown a small amount of respect for the other male.

"Midorima picked a good team," is what he says instead. Takao blinks in confusion before smiling his ever-present, ever-cheerful smiled.

"So do we have an understanding Aomine-san?"

"Yeah. Not so sure about the 'break-your-face' part thought. As you can see, Midorima loves the face."

Takao laughs. "I'm sure he does. Oh, that reminds me." He searches his pockets and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper. "This is a message from the senpais. Eh-hem. Miyaji-senpai says, _hey Tōō brat! don't even think about messing with our ace or else I'll throw an entire truck of pineapples at you!'_ "

Aomine raises an eyebrow. "Huh? Pineapples?"

"And this message is from Kimura-senpai. He says, ' _Midorima's weird, but he's a good kid. Take care of him or else you'll be paying for all the pineapples Miyaji throws at you.'"_

' _Midorima, your team is great but they're just as weird as you,'_ Aomine thinks.

"And this last one is from Captain Ootsubo. He says,' _If you hurt Midorima in any way, I will personally go to Tōō and kick your sorry ass. Imayoshi won't mind. I think he'll enjoy it actually. That sadist.'"_

And thus, Aomine ends up being threatened by a team of highly protective senpais and Midorima's sort of, kind of, probably best friend.

"We're back!" Momoi announces as she and Midorima put down the trays of food and drink on the table. Aomine quickly snatches a teriyaki burger as Midorima sits back down next to him.

"Did you talk about anything interesting while we were gone?" Momoi asks, glancing not-so subtly at Takao who gives hear a thumbs-up.

"Oh you know," Aomine nonchalantly chews his burger," Basketball. Pineapples. Threats. Looks like you finally found yourself a best friend Midorima."

"He's not my best friend!"

"Aw, Shin-chan. Denying our friendship in front of your boyfriend? How cruel..."

"And he's not my boyfriend!"

"Tsundere in denial!" Aomine and Takao shout at the same time and high-fives each other. Midorima blushes furiously and Momoi laughs.

 _Mission accomplished_. Momoi smiles to herself as she watches Aomine and Takao join forces to embarrass the everliving fuck out of Midorima.


	4. Under the Mistletoe

**Title: Under the Mistletoe (How Did That Get There?!)**

 **Summary: AoMido pre-slash. It's bad enough that Aomine is freezing his ass off, but Midorima just had to come along. How's a guy supposed to deny his crush when said crush was sitting right next to him?**

 **A/N: Woo! It's day 4 already. This is so much fun! :) ah, i love shipping this two so much. It's so fun to make them blush!**

DAY 4: HOLIDAYS

Aomine rubs his hands together, trying to keep them warm. He shifts closer to the fireplace and pulls the blanket tighter around him, hoping that the thick fabric will prevent the cold from traveling through his skin. He can hear the others outside the cabin they're residing in for winter and wonders how they could possibly handle the cold when he is stuck inside shaking like a leaf.

"Are you feeling better, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine jumps when Kuroko appears behind the couch he is sitting on. Kuroko is carrying to steaming mugs of hot chocolate and hands one over to Aomine who mumbles a 'thank you' before taking a sip of the drink, sighing at the sweet taste trickling down his throat.

"Is everyone still having a snowball fight outside?"

"Yes. Kagami-kun and Akashi-kun unexpectedly make a good team."

"Tch. Never pegged Kagami as someone who'd enjoy throwing snow at people's faces."

"Well, he did grew up in the States. It snows there more often than in Japan." Kuroko's lips quirked into a teasing smile. "You may be an excellent basketball player, Aomine-kun, but you suck as a snowball fighter."

"Oh shut up. I didn't see you anywhere on the battlefield."

"That's because no one noticed me while I put snow down your backs. Misdirection is very handy at times. Of course, Takao-kun managed to get me on the cheek."

"Ha! Serves you right!"

"Speak for yourself Aomine-kun. I'm not the one who got buried in the snow."

"You guys ganged up on me!"

"Only because you were an easy target."

Aomine growls. "Just wait until we get back to Tokyo. I'll just kick all of your asses in basketball!"

"I'll be looking forward to it." Kuroko's eyes pass over Aomine at the sound of a door opening. "Looks like I better go. I have a feeling that you'll be getting warm soon."

"What's that supposed to mean? Oi, Tetsu!" Aomine suddenly finds himself all alone as Kuroko disappears through the back door of the cabin. He wonders what Kuroko meant by his last statement.

"Aomine."

Aomine looks up, sees Midorima and almost bursts out laughing. He's wearing a cream-colored hand-knit sweater with a picture of cats wearing Santa hats. He looks _absolutely ridiculous_ , yet somehow cute at the same time.

Midorima must have sensed something because he scowls at Aomine and says," Captain made this for me."

"What? Did he force you or something?"

"No. He says it might be a lucky item someday and he's right. It's my lucky item today. Plus, I happen to like it very much."

It's Midorima's tone that makes Aomine stop his teasing. It's the tone he always uses whenever he meant to thank someone, but it comes off as cool and stoic. Aomine thinks it's actually cute.

Aomine mentally erases that last sentence because _seriously?_ Of all the people to have a crush on it just had be Midorima- _freakin'_ -Shintarou. Midorima who carries around weird items like car sweaters and porcelain frogs just because a TV show told him so, but also _Midorima_ who's helpful in his own weird way and blushes easily and has pretty eyes that remind him of grass and has the cutest little sneeze and-

-and Aomine better stop thinking all those things because then he's gonna start blushing and Midorima's gonna start asking questions and Aomine's not sure he can handle that yet.

"Aomine, your face is turning red."

Aomine turns away and covers his blushing face with the blanket. "It's just the...heat."

"Whatever you say nano-dayo." Midorima sits down next to him on the couch, knees bumping together yet Aomine doesn't move away. He glances at him from the corner of his eyes and watches as the green-haired teen adjusts his glasses. Aomine can't remember the last time he's ever had a conversation with Midorima. Even in middle school they've barely spoken to each other outside of class and basketball. Maybe it's time to change that. He tries to think of any topic they can talk about besides basketball and the weather.

"So did you get me a present?" he asks.

Midorima turns to face him and it's the first time Aomine has seen him up close. He feels his heart rate speed up. "Of course. I got all of you presents."

Aomine has to repeat his answer in his head because he's not entirely sure he believes it. "You did?"

"N-not that I care or anything!" he quickly adds. (Can you get any more tsundere, Midorima?) "it is customary during the holidays to give presents to people you lov- _are friends with_ ," Midorima flushes as he finishes his sentence.

"Were you about to say 'people you love' back there?" Aomine teases.

"N-no..."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"So what if I do love someone?!" Midorima snaps. He realizes he has shouted and looks around to see if anyone heard him, but it's only him and Aomine in the cabin. The rest of the group are still outside throwing snow at each other. He sinks down the couch, fighting the urge to blush and that makes Aomine blush too. For completely different reasons. Part of him is hoping that maybe, just maybe, he's the one Midorima is talking about.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Midorima continues. He lowers his eyes to the ground and Aomine could feel the genuine gloom in his voice as he says," It's a one-sided thing."

"What...what makes you so sure of that?" Aomine has to choose his words carefully. This might be the opening he's waiting for.

Midorima looks hesitant for a moment. He's never been good at sharing what he feels and for Aomine to be the one offering to listen to him, well...it's making him nervous. "We're not exactly close. We hardly speak to each other and whenever we do we always end up arguing. It's pretty clear that he hates me."

Could it be? Aomine licks his lips, mentally phrasing his next question. "What if I tell you..." He hesitates. "...what if I tell you that he doesn't hate you? In fact, it's quite the opposite."

Midorima's eyes widen and his blush darkens. His eye move away from Aomine to the mug he is still holding in his hands. Aomine puts it down on the coffee table so that both his hands are free and rubs them together.

"And what if I tell you...," he hesitates again but this time he thinks _'aw, fuck it'_ and plunges ahead,"...what if I tell you it's not a one-sided thing? It never was."

"Aomine, you-" "Midorima, I-" they say at the same time. The awkwardness is getting unbearable and Midorima looks ready to close down his walls again and Aomine will lose his chance.

"Midorima, what I'm trying to say is that I really lik-"

They're suddenly interrupted by screeching sounds and turn towards the doorway where the rest of the group stood. Momoi, Takao and Kise are squealing and grinning widely. Kagami seems to be frozen in shock. Akashi and Kuroko are smiling in amusement.

"Oi, what are you guys looking at?" Aomine feels like screaming. He was so close!

"Daiki, Shintarou. I suggest you look up."

They follow the direction of where Akashi was pointing at and their gazes land on the small piece of green hanging over their heads.

"Now Aominecchi and Midorimacchi have to kiss!" Kise squeals along with Momoi and _what the fuck are those two getting excited about?_

"We don't have to," Midorima pushes up his glasses. The pink on his cheeks is lessening and the usual seriousness in his voice is returning. "It's just a plan-"

Aomine kisses him.

It's not much, just a brief peck on the lips that lasted for a couple of seconds before he pulls away, blushing and avoiding anyone's gazes. Midorima's hand raises to his lips and he feels something warm and tingly but not entirely unpleasant settle in his stomach.

"Does Aomine-kun feel warm now?"

"Aw, shut up Tetsu."

Aomine doesn't deny it though. He is indeed, very warm now.


	5. My Students are Shippers

**Title: My Students are Shippers (And We're Their OTP)**

 **Summary: AU is credited to dipperphantomhive. "So our students ship us, and I told them if they pass their test I'd kiss you and guess which little shits passed?" In which Midorima is a Chemistry teacher, Aomine is the basketball team coach and Class 3-A is a class of shippers.**

 **A/N: it's technically Friday evening where i'm at right now so YEAH! i still made it. i've been waiting for a chance to finally use this au. This takes place in Teiko Middle School. Aomine and Midorima both work there as teachers and the GoM+Kagami+Takao are students there. This is my longest one yet and I'm not sure I planned this well enough so, sorry! *bows* anyways, enjoy~**

DAY 5: AU

Kise runs through the halls of Teiko Middle School, his bag swinging wildly behind him and his uniform in disarray. Earlier that day he ran into a group of fangirls and by the time he sent them off with autographs and signed posters he was already running late for school.

 _'Midorima-sensei is going to kill me!'_ he thinks to himself as he rounds the corner and runs up the stairs two steps at a time. Students dodge the barreling blond as he quickly makes his way to the classroom at the end of the hall.

"Midorima-sensei!" he shouted as he slid the door to his homeroom open. Eyes turn to face him, among them a pair of dark green eyes behind thick-framed glasses, belonging to Class 3-A's homeroom teacher, Midorima Shintarou.

Midorima glances at his watch. "It's 7:58. You made it. Barely. Take your seat and close the door." He looks up and wrinkles his nose at Kise. "And please fix your uniform. It's unsightly."

Kise sighs in relief and smoothens out the wrinkles of his uniform. He closes the door and makes his way to his desk at the back row of the class. He slumps forward in his chair and buries his head in his arms, trying to get a short nap before classes start.

"Kise-kun." Kise yelps when he feels someone poke. Kuroko stares at him blank-faced from the seat next to him.

"Kurokochhi don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what!"

"Tetauya, Ryōta, kindly be quiet. You know Midorima-sensei hates noise," Akashi reprimands from his seat in front of them. "And Tetsuya is right. Slouching is bad for your posture, Ryōta. Sit up straight."

"B-but! Murasakibaracchi is doing it to!" Kise points to the chair next to Akashi where Murasakibara is bent over his desk, munching on strawberry pocky.

"Don't get me involve, Ki-chin," he yawns.

"Cover your mouth when you yawn, Atsushi."

"Mm-kay."

Akashi gives him a pat on the head before taking a look at the wall clock right above their blackboard. "It's almost time."

"Eh? Really?" Kise looks as well. The clock says 7:59. "You're right, but Takaocchi and Kagamicchi aren't here yet. They're gonna miss it!"

"Tetsuya, record it. It's not fair that they'll miss out on the class routine."

"Of course Akashi-kun." Kuroko pulls out his cellphone and points the camera at Midorima-sensei's desk. The bespectacled man stands up, also noticing the time.

"I guess it's time," he says with a tone of reluctance.

The entire class goes silent and focuses their attention to the doorway. At exactly 8 o'clock the door slides open and Aomine Daiki pokes his head inside. Kuroko points his video camera at him as the class waits for him to speak.

"Yo, Midorima!" Aomine greets, leaning against the doorway.

"Yes Aomine?" Midorima asks, barely masking the annoyance in his voice.

"You must be a photon. 'Cause you just took me to my excited state," he says complete with a cheesy grin.

Half of the class groans while the other half giggles. Midorima remains impassive and simply pushes up his glasses. "Is that all? I have a class to start."

"Hm. Yeah. For now." Aomine begins to walk away, then he stops and calls out," Midorima, looks like you have some latecomers."

Kagami and Takao rush inside the classroom, sweaty and out of breath from running. "Sensei! Sorry we-"

"You're late." Midorima scowls at them. "Both of you will be on cleaning duty today. Take your seats." Some of their classmates snicker at them, but Kagami shoots them a glare and they immediately shut up. The two of them make their way to the back rows where the rest of Teiko's basketball team sits.

"Today we will have revisions to prepare you for tomorrow's test. Let's begin."

"Hai sensei!" the class shouts in unison.

While Midorima writes on the blackboard Takao lowers his voice and whispers to Kise," Did we miss it?"

"Yup! But Kurokocchi recorded it-ssu~!"

"I'll show it to you during break, Takao-kun."

"What did he use this time?" Kagami asks his seat mate who happens to be Murasakibara.

"It was a chemistry one. Coach has been using those a lot lately."

"It's better than his previous ones," Akashi inputs. "The innuendos are not as obvious."

As the basketball team continued to discuss the topic rest of the class are also having hushed conversations about it. This weird routine of Aomine-sensei dropping by Midorima-sensei's class every morning has become one of the most discussed gossip in the Class 3-A, and possibly the whole school. No one is sure when it started, only that it involves cheesy pick-up lines.

Class 3-A, being Midorima's homeroom and first period class had the front row seat every single time. The chemistry teacher is often asked many questions about why Aomine was doing it and why hasn't Midorima told him off about it yet. His reply is always an emotionless 'I don't know.' He has come to learn that feigning is easier than wasting his energy trying to explain this odd situation with Aomine.

So Midorima focuses all his attention on writing formulas on the board and ignoring all the whispering behind him.

The basketball team have gathered at the school library to study for their test tomorrow, yet the only ones studying are Kuroko and Takao. Murasakibara is fast asleep on top of his notes and Akashi proclaims that he does not need to study, which is somewhat true so he busies himself with tutoring Kagami and Kise.

"This situation with Coach and Midorima-sensei is getting ridiculous," Akashi suddenly states.

"What do you mean by that Akashicchi?" Kise asks as he pokes on Murasakibara's sleeping form. The giant just gives a loud snore.

"Midorima-sensei seems to be annoyed every time Coach interrupts our class yet he doesn't scold him, and Coach is even going out of his way to get lines that would appeal to sensei's subject," he explains. "It just seems...odd."

"Maybe Coach Aomine has a crush on Midorima-sense." They all turn to face Kagami who spoke. He blanches at their sudden attention and quickly says," W-well, I once saw Coach reading a chemistry textbook and when I asked 'why?' he said he was trying to think of pick-up lines."

"That's very far-fetched, Kagamicchi."

"I-it's just a theory!"

"He's right."

"Eh?! Really?" Kagami asks in shock as the rest of the team gapes at their captain. Akashi is leaning back against his chair, face deep in thought. They could practically see the gears turning in his head and the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"It's the only possible explanation," he says," Good job, Taiga."

"Er...thank you?" Kagami awkwardly scratches his cheek. "Now what?"

"Coach Aomine is an idiot and Midorima-sensei is oblivious. We're going to have to intervene if we want to see those two together." Akashi smirks. "I have a plan."

Once his classes are finally over Midorima gathers up his materials and makes his way to the faculty office. He looks at his students' revision sheets and studies them as he walks. He takes pride in knowing that most of them have managed to grasp the concepts and application of the oxidation rules, despite being one of the most difficult topics.

As he rounds the corner, Midorima sees a certain redhead standing in front of the faculty room.

"Akashi, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at basketball practice with Aomine?"

"I informed him that I will be running late. Plus, they cannot start practice without the captain."

Midorima has never understood Akashi Seijuurō, but as long as he is at the top of his class and captain of Teiko's formidable basketball team, then he guesses the kid isn't that bad.

"Do you need help with something?" he asks out of politeness. He knows, of course, that Akashi is the smartest student in Teiko with perfect marks in every subject. Whatever it is that he came here for is definitely not school-related.

"I have a proposition for you Midorima-sensei," Akashi says, wearing a smile that reminds Midorima of the time he challenged him to a shogi match and was defeated. He pushes up his glasses to shake away the memory. "And what proposition is that?"

"If all of us from Class 3-A pass tomorrow's test, you'll have to kiss Coach Aomine."

Midorima almost drops his materials in shock. His eyes are comically wide and he quickly pushes his glasses up again to hide his surprise. Akashi seems amused by it.

"I thought the class could use this as a sort of... _motivation_.They are very big fan of your 'ship' you know?"

Midorima feels his cheeks go warm and his voice is unsteady as he says,"I see no reason to accept this challenge of yours."

"You have no reason to reject it either." Akashi smirks at him and Midorima feels dread growing in the pit of his stomach. "I never asked you if you would accept the conditions, sensei. Although I admit, I am curious to see if I'll be able to achieve my results."

"So that's what it is? An experiment for your amusement?"

"Part of it is to satisfy my curiosity, yes. But the other part of it is on behalf of Class 3-A who has had enough of, pardon my language, your _unresolved sexual tension_." Akashi takes a moment to look in amusement at his teacher's blushing face. "I'll see you tomorrow, sensei."

"O-oi, Akashi!" Before Midorima could do anything Akashi has already turned around the corner, out of his sight, leaving no room for objections on his part.

The test will be held tomorrow. That gives his class only tonight and tomorrow morning to prepare and though he has faith in his teaching abilities, he knows that _some_ students are inept at his subject. Some of them are bound to fail, right?

 _Right?!_

 _The next day...test time..._

Midorima pays close attention to his class as they take the test. Everyone is focused on their papers and none of them seem to be having a hard time. He knows that as a teacher he should be proud at seeing this, but the other part of him remembers Akashi's words from yesterday. What if, by some stroke of fate, his entire homeroom class, even those of lower intelligence, somehow passes the exam?

But that's ridiculous, he thinks. Fate has always been on Midorima's side. As long as he has today's lucky item, which for today is an abacus perched at the edge of his desk.

However, yesterday his lucky item mysteriously went missing and minutes after that he had his conversation with Akashi. Maybe that's why he didn't put up much of a fight against the redhead.

"Time's up. Pencils down. Pass your papers to the front."

The class lets out a collective sigh and for the next moments the only sound heard is of paper shuffling. Once Midorima has the papers in his hands, he checks over them to see if anyone is missing or if someone forgot to write their name. Satisfied, he bids them goodbye and leaves the room for his next class.

 _The next morning...7:30 am..._

Impossible. Absolutely impossible. Abso- _fucking-_ lutely imposible.

 _Akashi Seijuurō-100_

 _Murasakibara Atsushi-97_

 _Takao Kazunari-94_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya-91_

 _Kagami Taiga-87_

 _Kise Ryōta-86_

No, no, no, no, NO! Midorima looks through all the papers. Every single one of his students had a score between 85 to 100. Even the ones he knows sleeps through his class or skips classes on a daily basis have somehow managed to get a passing score in their chemistry test.

"Midorima-sensei, how did we do?"

Midorima looks up at the regulars of the basketball team who are the only occupants with him in the room. All of them have arrived early for his first period class, even the ones who are usually late.

"H-how?"

"It's amazing how much one can learn over the course of one night. Especially if you have the proper... _method_." Akashi directs his statement to Kagami and Kise who gulp at the pointed look Akashi gives them. Midorima notices that they both have bags under their eyes, probably from those 'methods' Akashi claimed.

Midorima feels a headache coming along and he rubs the bridge of his nose to ease it. "Damn brats..."

"Did you say something, sensei?"

Midorima just gives a long sigh. "Fine, you win. Again," he mumbles the last part, but Akashi hears him and and quirks his eyebrows in amusement.

As the rest of the class files inside they notice the aura of gloom surrounding their teachers desk. He barely looks up when they greet him a 'good morning.' Takao even tries to still his lucky item-a mini basketball-and he barely notices. Takao pouts and puts it back on the table.

At exactly 8 o'clock the class falls silent. It's already part of their routine to wait for the footsteps that will signal the arrival of Aomine. To their surprise, Midorima-sensei stands up and walks to the door as the footsteps draw near.

"Yo, Midori-"

Midorima grabs Aomine's collar, tugs him forward and presses his lips against his.

There is a collective gasp from the class, minus the basketball team who exchange high-fives.

Aomine's mind goes blank because- _holy shit! Midorima Shintarō was kissing him!_ Before he could respond Midorima pulls away and looks at him. From up close Aomine could see the dark green outlining his irises and the pink flush across his cheeks. He feels his own cheeks go warm and realizes Midorima is still latching on his shirt.

"D-don't think anything of it! I just lost a bet." He closes the door in Aomine's face and trudges to the front of the class.

"Pencils out. We're having a surprise quiz."

"EH?!"

"But Midorima-sensei!" Kise protests. "We just had a test yesterday."

"And we're having a quiz today. Welcome to middle school. Quit complaining"

"But-!"

Midorima grabs the mini basketball and launches it at Kise. It hits him smack dab in the center of his forehead and causes him to fall out of his chair.

There is a moment of silence as the class processes this and Takao whistles. "Wow, sensei. Nice shot! I bet you'd make an excellent basketball player. Who knows? That might even impress Coach Ao-" Takao yelps as an eraser flies over his head.

 _Damn_. Midorima-sensei has just lost his cool.

"Would anyone else care to make anymore comments?" Midorima asks.

His class stays silent.

"Good. Now, let's start the surprise quiz."


	6. Dreams Come True

Title: Dreams Come True (…But Nightmares are Dreams Too)

Summary: it's 3 am in the morning when Aomine wakes up, breathing rapidly and sweating and feeling more terrified than he has ever been in his entire life. he remembers darkness and blood and dull green eyes that hold no familiar spark in them and he remembers screaming in despair that it feels like he's the one dying.

—

DAY 6: DREAMS

He's in a hospital.

He recognizes the logo at the front desk and the plastic chairs that make up the waiting room, but something feels different. The hallways are empty and quiet that he could hear the sound of his own breathing. The usual smell of disinfectant in the air is gone, replaced by a nauseating smell that makes his head spin. It smells like rusty metal or the smell of tarnished gold.

His feet moves on their own accord, following the smell of metal. He goes down a hallway and oddly enough, the lights are turned off. His only light source was the moon's glow passing through the large windows of the hospital. The smell grows stronger the further he goes down and a sick feeling builds up in his stomach. His limbs start trembling and he feels like he's going to puke.

There's light at the end of the hallway, coming from the crack underneath a couple door. He heads towards it and his ears start ringing like he is listening to static. He can hear other voices, hushed, frantic tones that, for some reason, makes his guts twist uncomfortably.

His hands reach for the door and pushes them open.

People dressed in blue scrubs are working around a body on the metal table. He sees sharp tools on one table and recognizes them as the ones used during surgeries. He shouldn't be here, but no one notices him in the doorway so he takes a step forward to look at their patient.

He feels himself grow cold.

There, unconscious on the metal table, surrounded by surgeons, is Midorima.

The metallic smell from earlier, suddenly makes sense. It's blood. Midorima's blood coming from his exposed stomach where the surgeons cut him open. He can see that some of them had blood splattered all over their scrubs and some had dripped to the floor.

He wants to ask them so many questions. 'What's going on? Is Midorima gonna be alright? Is it bad? Will he survive? Why is nobody answering him?!

Then, he hears it. That one long note from the heart monitor.

This isn't happening. It can't be happening. No, he refuses to accept it. Midorima can't….he can't just…he–

"It's too late," one of the surgeons say. The surgeon looks up at the clock. "Time of death. 2:57 am."

No…no….no….NO!

His ribcage is clenching painfully and he feels like he's been doused with cold water. He feels like he's suffocating, as if invisible hands are wrapped around his throat and squeezing the life out of him.

His closes his eyes and screams.

—

Midorima wakes up the the sound of someone's scream.

He immediately grabs his glasses, puts them on and turns on the lamp. When he turns over he sees Aomine sitting up on the bed, breaths coming in gasps and body trembling all over. Aomine opens his eyes, looks at him and Midorima is shocked at the absolute terror in those dark blue eyes. Aomine looks like he's seen a ghost and the next thing he knows he's being engulfed in a tight embrace.

Midorima couldn't speak, couldn't ask what disturbed Aomine so much. He just holds him in his arms running a hand through his hair and down his back. His shirt feels damp and that scares him. For as long as he'd known Aomine he's never seen him cry, not once. He tightens his hold around his shaking and forces himself to take deep breaths. He feels Aomine slowly relax in his arms, the trembling subsides, but the choked noises he is making doesn't stop. Once he finally stops shaking and he is breathing normally again, Midorima pulls away to get a good look at him.

Aomine's eyes are red and puffy and traces of moisture are still visible on his cheek. Midorima raises intending to wipe them away, but Aomine grabs his wrists, stopping him.

Aomine's other hand grasps his chin, his thumb stroking his cheek. His fingers traces over his lips, down his neck, his nape and comes to a rest on his chest just above his heart.

Lub dub. Lub dub. Lub dub.

Aomine closes his eyes and feels Midorima's steady heartbeat. When he opens them, he is greeted by a pair of green eyes. They're staring at him with concern and confusion and fear, but thank God, thank God, they're alive.

"Aomine," Midorima says carefully as if the sound of his voice might break the lull Aomine is in.

It does.

"You really are alive," Aomine says, voice breaking and then he's hugging Midorima again and he's crying and shaking and mumbling incoherent words and absolutely hysterical that it honestly scares Midorima to see him like this.

It's a while until Aomine calms down again and it's already 3am when Midorima glances at the clock. His shift starts at 7am, but he doesn't want to sleep, not when Aomine is obviously in distress. He just wants to do what he can to relieve Aomine.

Then, he remembers when his little sister used to come into his room late at night, crying about monsters under her bed. He remembers what he did to help her and he decides that maybe it will work for Aomine.

He grabs Aomine's hand and pulls him up and off the bed. Aomine gives him a confused look, but he allows himself to be pulled anyway.

They make their way through their darkened apartment. It is way too large to fit just two people and when his parents first showed it to him, he thought they were insane. But when he and Aomine finally moved in he finally understood his parent's insistence at the large space.

A grand piano took up one side of the living room. It is placed in front of the window so that at nights like this the moonlight would strike the piano seat. Midorima tugs Aomine towards it and they sit down on the small piano seat, pressed against each other. Aomine doesn't speak, doesn't need to ask, he just lays his head down on Midorima's shoulder as he places his hands over the keys. Midorima searches through his memory and tries to find a piece to play. He chooses Nocturne Pour Tamaki, which he got from his little sister's favorite anime and played for her birthday.

Soon, the apartment is filled with soft music from the piano. Aomine watches in fascination as Midorima's fingers glide over the keys elegantly without missing a note. The melody is soothing and reminds him of the rain, not the miserable, grey-clouded type of rain that makes everything more depressing than usual. It reminds him of drizzles, of raindrops falling on his face, of children splashing in puddles and of hiding under the blankets and listening to the rain splattering against the window pane.

And when the music stops, Aomine feels like he's been standing under the rain all this time. He feels refreshed, renewed and not as miserable as he was before.

"Thank you," he says to Midorima who is just happy and relieved to see him smiling again.

Later, when Aomine falls asleep and Midorima has to carry him to bed, he dreams of how the moon lit up Midorima's face in an ethereal glow, of the music that reminds of him the rain, and of the warm body next to his that reminded Aomine that they're still here together.

And that's the one thing that truly matters.


	7. Tuesday Nights

**Title: Tuesday Nights (Are Not So Bad)**

 **Summary: aomine is a child in a man's body, midorima just wants to finish a book and there's kissing involved.**

 **A/N: woo! Final day of aomido week. Thanks so much for being with me since day one, guys. Thank you for all the support, the likes, the reblogs, the kudos, the faves, and everything in between. Here's to all the aomido love~! ^^**

DAY 7: FREE

Tuesday is unofficially their date night. It's the only day of the week where Aomine doesn't have the night shift and Midorima's clinic is less busier than usual. Sometimes they go out to eat, talk, and do all those couple-y stuff. And sometimes they just they home and order take-out while watching some obscure movie on the TV. It still surprises them how domestic they've become over the years.

Another Tuesday night finds themselves holed up in their large apartment, too lazy to go out in search of food. Midorima is sitting on the sofa reading a book while Aomine is sprawled out across the rest of the sofa, head on Midorima's lap and flipping through the channels. Boxes of their take-out meal are littered across the coffee table, and for once, Midorima isn't insistent on cleaning it right away, content just to run his hands through Aomine's navy hair. At some point, Aomine gets bored and drops the remote. He closes his eyes and relishes the feeling of Midorima's soft fingers against his scalp. He doesn't see the tender look on Midorima's face or the soft smile he gives when Aomine gives a content purr like a cat with his ears being scratched.

He only opens his eyes when he feels the fingers slow down a bit and looks up to see Midorima fully engrossed in the novel he is reading. And it's ridiculous really, how one moment Aomine is relaxed, then suddenly jealous over a fucking book just because Midorima's attention isn't solely focused in him. He gets the strangest idea and smirks in mischief, but of course Midorima doesn't see that.

Midorima feels Aomine shift, feels hair tickle his chin and suddenly he has a lapful of Aomine, with his hands looped around his neck and a grin on his face. Midorima gives him an annoyed look because his head is blocking the book. He shifts it to his other hand and he keeps on reading, much to Aomine's chagrin.

"Oi, I'm trying to be romantic here,"

"And I'm trying to read here. Move out of the way please," Midorima says, eyes not leaving the book for even one second.

Aomine growls and suddenly Midorima's vision goes blurry as his glasses are snatched away. He gives a scowl in his general direction and hears him chuckle. Aomine places the glasses on the coffee table, grabs Midorima's book and places them there too.

Midorima opens his mouth to complain, but then Aomine leans forward and kisses him.

His mouth taste like the sushi and red tea they had for dinner. Aomine braces his hands on either side of his face, kissing him softly, tenderly and slowly because whenever he kisses him it feels like time ceases to move and there's no one but him and Midorima in their own little world.

Midorima feels his back press against sofa, feels Aomine's mouth slide sensually against his, feels teeth nibbling on his lower lip, eliciting a soft moan from him. His hands reach up to grab Aomine by the back of his head, pushing him closer, deepening their kiss, their tongues rolling against each other lazily, getting as much of the other's taste as they could.

They break apart for air and their lips are moist and red. Midorima pushes up his glasses only to realize that they're still on the table and he just kind of hits himself on the face. Aomine chuckles and grabs the glasses for him, placing it over those gorgeous green eyes that never fail to make his heart leap.

"So, still think that book is more interesting than me?"

Midorima gives a little harrumph before grabbing him for another breathtaking kiss.


End file.
